


Moonpaw's Decision *Rewritten*

by Cat33323



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A Lot of Death, But more clans get formed, Corruption, Evil leader, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Only one clan, Original Characters - Freeform, Special cats, Warrior Cats, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat33323/pseuds/Cat33323
Summary: Moonpaw the black and white she-cat resembling her mother as she lived in a normal world like the rest of them. At least that is what she thought her whole life. Now she finds out she has the stars in her paws. The power to change how things unravel. She could save them all or destroy them all. After all, it's her decision.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me I guess. It's been about a year since I've written anything and I wanted to change that since I have been writing so many things since I've been gone. I'm now going to start writing again and I have so many ideas and so many things I started getting into. I decided to rewrite this series since I have fresh new ideas I wanted to implement and decided to give things more thought than the mess I had done last time. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Moonpaw's Decision

Prologue

There she sat as she groomed her soft pinkish white fur. She remembered her medicine cat Bluefire telling the terrible news of Silverhawk’s death. She dreaded telling the clan especially his mate Whitestripe who had just kitted his newborn kits Sagekit and Moonkit. But it had to be done after all she was the clan leader and they needed to sit vigil for him so Starclan could welcome him. She finished grooming her fur as she strolled out of her den as the vines hit her fur she could hear cat 

She jumped to the high stone as she declared “Clan meeting!” She saw cats coming from their dens curious to see what the meeting was about. “ As we all know the battle that took place with the rouges.” She started as she heard someone shout “ Are we going to battle them?” “ Finally we can teach those rouges a thing or two!” “We will show them that the clan is not weak!” “A Fight?!?!” “Enough! She shouted. As they looked stunned but kept their muzzles shut. “As we know many warriors were injured however Silverhawk is dead.” She stated. There was a long pause until she heard a cry from the nursery “No! It can’t be!” Whitestripe said as Blackwhisper hurried to her side “Shh everything will be okay, focus on your kits. That’s what Silverhawk would’ve wanted.” He said as his soothing voice said as he whispered into the queen’s ear. “O-okay,” She said as she walked back into the nursery to her mewing kits.

19 moons later,

“They're beautiful aren’t they?” She said as she looked fondly to her mate Blackwhisper. “There beautiful Whitestripe.” He said as his eyes full of love looked at his mate. “Can they come in?” Whitestripe asked her eldest daughter Creamnose. “Yes, they can I’ll get them,” Creamnose said as she walked out of the nursery. Her green eyes scanned to find the silver she-cat and her black and white patched sister. She then found them as they shared a rabbit. “Hey, Creamnose want some of this rabbit?” Sagepaw said as her baby blue eyes looked up to see her. “No thanks, Sagepaw. I came to get you your mother just kitted.” “Really!” Honey-green eyes looked up. “Yep! Let’s go meet our little sisters.” Creamnose said. They hurried along as they pushed into the nursery greeted by a milky scent and 5 new scents. Sagepaw eyes gleamed as she saw the hairless creatures mewing and drinking their mother’s milk. Whitestripe looked up “Your here dear. Where's your sister?”

“Here, Whitestripe.” Said Moonpaw as she caught up to Sagepaw. “So what are you going to name them?” “Hmm, I was thinking of Blackkit for him since he looks so much like his father.” She said her voice full of love as she looked up to her mate Blackwhisper. "And this one can be named Whitekit since she looks beautiful just like her mother" he replied as he gazed at her and his mate. "Do you have any other ideas for names Sagepaw?” Whitestripe asked looking at her daughter. Sagepaw pondered before meowing " This one can be named Fernkit and that one can be named Rosekit!” She said her voice giggly with joy. “Can I name one?” “Of course, Moonpaw.” Said her mother. “This one can be named Snowkit, oh and that one can be named Softkit for her soft fur!” She said. “Those are wonderful names,” Blackwhisper said as he started grooming Sagepaw. “Hey don’t do that dad. I’m a grown enough cat!” She said with an angrily as she started grooming herself. Blackwhisper’s eyes were filled with guilt as well as Whitestripe as they looked at each other. Moonpaw looked at the puzzlingly wondering if she saw it correctly or it was her imagination. She didn’t bother as she looked at her newborn siblings purring.

Chapter 1:

Moonpaw walked into the dark forest filled with plenty of scents. She didn’t recognize where she was and she was pretty sure she was dreaming. She looked to see a ginger-she cat. She realized it was Petalflame the former medicine cat her honey eyes glowed as she walked towards her. “Welcome dear.” She said with her sweet kind voice. Moonpaw eyes widened “Am I dead?” She said with a scared voice. She shook her head “Of course not! You see I have to tell you something.” “What is it.” “Follow me,” She said as she walked into the forest. Moonpaw walked with her as she saw the sky with a few glowing stars and the tree being strangely thick and dark. “Here.” She said as her paw pointed to a small pool.

Moonpaw looked to see a silver tom with amber eyes as he looked at her mother with eyes full of love to see two kits mewing resembling her and her sister Sagepaw. “Who is the silver tom?” She asked Petalflame. “That your father Silverhawk.” Moonpaw gasped she thought Blackwhisper was her father she then remembered all the looks and guilt they would share when she and Sagepaw would call him father. “Why are you telling me this?” Moonpaw said. “Because Moonpaw you needed to know the truth. “But-but why would she do this?” “She did it only for her happiness she killed your father Silverhawk.” 

Petalflame said as her tail wrapped around Moonpaw protectively. “No!” Her eyes widened “She couldn’t have! Why would she killed my father!” “Look into the pool.” She looked to see her mother mourning as Sweetstar announced Silverhawk’s death as Blackwhisper hurried towards her to comfort her. “Now let’s see what happened before that.” She then could see Whitestripe cheating on Silverhawk with Blackwhisper. She could see them sharing prey, sleeping together, grooming each other and showing other signs of affection. She gasped she never realized her mother wasn’t faithful to her father Silverhawk as she saw Silverhawk giving her so much attention as he was one of the greatest warriors in the clan. 

“So she cheated on him and wanted to be mates with Blackwhisper and decided to kill him and not admit to what she’s done?” She said as her blood boiled and as she scratched her claws onto the ground. She started scratching the ground more and more until she woke up to see her nest in pieces with the soft moss nest being ruined.

Petalflame’s Point of view

She watched as Moonpaw woke up as she ruined her nest. She signed as she looked at the pool as lapped at the cold water. She finished as she watched the pool showing her younger days as she watched her apprentice Bluepaw sorting the herbs to prepare for leaf-bare. She remembered her aching head as she did the deed they asked of her fulled with exhaustion she made herself wake up to help Bluepaw. She looked to see them lacking horsetail and catmint. “Bluepaw finishes sorting the herbs I’ll be getting more horsetail and catmint.” “Okay, Petalflame.” Bluepaw said. She walked out of the camp as she looked

for the horsetail until she saw a tuft of fur. She examined the fur smelling like the sweetest heather she ever smelled she remembered her dream clearly. The she-cat with the black and white spots with her evergreen eyes as she ruled the clan no clans. She gasped as she hurried to the camp with the tuft of fur between her muzzle as her eyes were filled with fear. She could see her clanmates looked at her worriedly as Thislestar came out of his den curious to what all the noise was about. Thislestar spotted Petalflame and hurried to her “What’s wrong Petalflame? Did you get another omen?” He asked his honey yellow eyes looked at her with concern. “I got had a dream yesterday.” She started.

“Okay let’s discuss this in my den.” He said as she followed behind him. “Now can you tell me what this dream is about?” He asked. “There was a black and white she-cat with the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen she smelled distinctly of heather she stood on the high rock. It was like she was a leader and there was a full moon behind her as well as not one but 4 stars in the sky. With the forest divided into fours like there were  
not one but four clans.” 

“Four clans,” He said in disbelief. “Yes, and this morning while I was gathering herbs I saw a tuft of white and black fur filled with the scent of heather near the horsetail field,” Petalflame said as she looked up to Thislestar’s eyes filled with worry. “All right, tell me when you have any more dreams Petalflame.” “Wait, aren’t you going to do anything about it?” “What’s there to do? There are plenty of cats with black and white fur. Besides, we don’t even know if this is a clan cat” He said. “But but we must find this cat! This cat she’ll rule the forest if we don’t besides it not just a black and white cat she had green eyes and smelled of heather.” Petalflame argued. “That still isn’t enough evidence to find this cat, look the best thing we can do is to wait for another sign from Starclan for more details for this cat,” Thislestar stated.

“What more details do we need. We have a general idea of the appearance of this cat! Starclan is usually vague it’s not like they’ll give us any more clues about this cat, they were very kind this time for me to be able to see what she looked like!” Petalflame said as she moved her tail impatiently. “Fine, Petalflame. Look I’ll let you look for this cat in the clan but if you can’t find anyone who matches the description then we’ll leave it for Starclan alright?” Thislestar finally said. Petalflame’s honey-yellow eyes gleamed with delight “Oh thank you Thislestar!” She said, “I’ll make sure to find that cat.” She said as she hurried out of his den to tell excited to tell her apprentice the news. 

“What?” Bluepaw said as she was still preoccupied sorting the herbs Petalflame ordered her to do. “I know right? Well, anyway why don’t you set those herbs aside and help me find this cat after all I told you about my dreams almost every day.” Petalflame said as she started putting the herbs away “Wait are you sure we should do this after all leaf-bare is coming and we need to stock up on herbs.” Bluepaw said. “I know that obviously Bluepaw but this is more important after all it’s a prophecy from Starclan!” Petalflame said. “I guess your right.”Bluepaw said as she signed “Fine, I’ll help you find this cat.” “Great! Now let’s go!” Petalflame said as they hurried out of the medicine cat den. “So where do we start in finding this cat?” Bluepaw asked

as she looked at her classmates to find a black and white cat with green eyes. “ Well we know her description and oh she also smells distinctly of heather so that could help!” Petalflame said. “Well, what does heather even smell like?” Bluepaw asked. “Oh, I forgot you never smelled heather before I know of a patch outside of camp I can take you there to smell it.” “Alright lead the way.” They started walking through cats at the mews and meows of the cats' conversations. Luckily there was still some sunlight out, they kept walking in the evergreen forest with sounds and scents all across the forest.

Patches of grass and flowers bloomed some contain herbs like parsley and juniper berries luckily they had a decent stock of juniper berries so they didn’t have to gather them but Petalflame gave herself a mental note where to find some just in case. “Bluepaw I found them.” Bluepaw hurried to see the beautiful flowers stick out of the bush “Wow they're so pretty!” Bluepaw said as her eyes glowed “Wow they also smell so sweet kinda like honey!” She said. “Yep, that how heather smells like.” “Can we use heather to cure any illness, Petalflame?” Bluepaw asked as she tilted her head. “ It can’t cure any specific illness however it does help with mixtures and to make swallowing herbs easier and sweeten the taste,” Petalflame explained. 

“So should we gather some just in case?” “We should since I don’t think we have any heather in stock.” “Okay,” Bluepaw then started gathering some herbs and carried as much as she could as Petalflame gathered some as well. “Alright let’s head back to camp before sundown.” They started walking back until they heard a twig snap. They didn’t think much of it till Bluepaw screamed: “Petalflame run.” Bluepaw dropped her herbs as she ran quickly. Petalflame shocked was about to run till she felt a sharp pain at her flank. She yowled as she looked at a strange creature before she could react she could feel her throat being scratched as she coughed up blood. She felt the animal scratch her more as she felt her tail being bitten off. She could barely feel anything as she felt to lose consciousness as she drifted off to Starclan.


	2. Allegiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm an idiot I forgot to include a main character of Sagepaw and I changed some of Whitestripe's kits. I'll make sure to address this in the next updated allegiances as well as adding more Starclan cats and Dark forest cats as well as more detail and saying whose related to who.

Modern Day Enchanted Clan

Leader  
Sweetstar- a pale pinkish-white she-cat with intense blue ocean eyes 

Medicine cats  
Bluefire- a pretty grey almost blue she-cat with long thick fur and a soft fluffy tail with grey eyes

Lightshiver- a small ginger tom with black stripes resembling of a tiger’s stripes

Creamnose- a creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Blossomingpaw- a brown and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (apprenticed to Lightshiver and Creamnose

Warriors

Rockshade- brown tabby to with unusually bright orange eyes

Redshine- ginger she-cat with white patches of fur and green eyes

Flowerstorm- dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually ginger patches with dark blue eyes

Speckleflower- a beautiful light brown she-cat with specks of white fur with light blue eyes

Sandspots- pale ginger she-cat with a white belly and black spots with violet eyes

Violetwing- a black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Leafstorm- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Skystorm grey tom with brown eyes 

Pearleyes- beautiful grey she-cat with mesmerizing blue eyes

Palestripe- pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes with amber eyes

Fernblossom- gorgeous silver tabby with green eyes

Velvetshine- grey she-cat with almost blue-fur with green eyes

Hopeblossom- a white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Seaflower- pale brown she-cat with a long brown stripe coming through her back to the tip of her tail with blue eyes

Ivorysong- cream furred she-cat with brown eyes

Aspenfur- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fallingfeather- handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and a white tips on his tail with dark blue eyes

Bravebramble-dark brown tom with strange red eyes

Almondwing- a pale brown tom with brown eyes

Summerray- ginger she-cat with cream patches and green eyes

Snowfall- pale grey she-cat with patches of fur resembling snow falling with dark blue eyes

Winterripple- light gray tom with white patches and blue eyes

Duskshadow- tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

Stormshade- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Larksong- golden tabby tom

Blackwhisper- black tom with patches of grey fur and amber eyes

Apprentices  
Greypaw- grey tabby tom apprenticed to Fallingfeather

Moonpaw black and white she-cat with green eyes apprenticed to Almondwing

Dustpaw brown tom with dark patches of brown fur and intense amber eyes apprenticed to Seaflower

Blossomingpaw- brown and white she-cat with pale blue eyes apprenticed to Lightshiver and Creamnose

Fuzzypaw- ginger tom with strange black patches of fur and green eyes apprenticed to Flowerstorm

Dovepaw- beautiful light brown she-cat with white fur and sky blue eyes apprenticed to Rockshade

Hollypaw- dark brown almost black she-cat with fluffy fur and green eyes apprenticed to  
Palestripe

Starpaw- ginger she-cat with a fluffy striped tail with light blue eyes apprenticed to Hopeblossom

Breezepaw- light brown she-cat with white paws apprenticed to Summerray

Goldpaw- handsome golden tabby tom with purples eyes apprenticed to Sandspots

Poppypaw- pinkish-white she-cat with ginger patches and turquoise eyes apprenticed to Leafstorm

Dewpaw- light grey she-cat with honey colored eyes apprenticed to Palestripe  
Silkpaw- white creamy she-cat with green eyes apprenticed to Winterripple

Stormpaw- light grey she-cat with white underbelly with icy blue eyes apprenticed to Creekdusk

Daisypaw- brown reddish she-cat with emerald green eyes apprenticed to Bravebramble

Queens

Honeydew-light brown she-cat nursing Duskshadow’s kits  
Honeykit- golden tom with blue eyes, Heatherkit- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and Bubblekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Whitestripe- black and white she-cat with a skunk-like tail with green eyes nursing Blackwhisper’s kits  
Blackkit- black tom with silver eyes, Fernkit- white she-cat with green eyes, Crescentkit- white she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, Softkit- silver-grey she-cat with a soft fluffy tail and gorgeous silver eyes and Rosekit- white she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Blizzardheart- light grey she-cat with white sports on hears ears with a white underbelly and blue eyes nursing Skystorm’s kits  
Icekit- light grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes- Bluekit- grey almost blue tom with matching blue eyes and Skykit- white she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstream- ginger she-cat with darker stripes and unusual pink eyes nursing Bravebramble’s kits  
Firekit- ginger she-cat with strange red eyes and Leopardkit- a pale ginger she-cat with black speckles resembling those of a leopard with pink eyes

Ambermoon- Excepting Creekdusk’s kits

Important cats in Starclan ( This will be added more and more as the story progresses)

Petalflame- ginger she-cat with honey yellow eyes

Thislestar- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update this twice a week for right now since I have 6 chapters done but after that, it'll be once a week or once every two weeks.

Chapter 2:  
Moonpaw’s Point of view

“What happened to your nest, Moonpaw?” Sagepaw said as she looked in shock with her ruined nest. “Oh uh nothing I was having a nightmare and I guess I overreacted,” Moonpaw said as she looked away. “Well, we better go meet Velvetshine and Almondwing before they make us clean the nursery again.” She said as she hurried towards the center of the camp. She could see Dewpaw still sleeping in her nest as Dustpaw was about to throw feathers on top of the unsuspecting victim.

She hurried along since she didn’t want to clean the nests after they make a feathery mess. She walked towards the campsite as the sun shined very brightly  
Throughout the camp as many pelts were preoccupied eating or sharing tongues. She looked to find the familiar pale brown fur belonging to her mentor. “Hey, Moonpaw wanna share this rabbit with me?” Breezepaw asked. “No thanks. I have to see Almondwing, have you seen him?” “I’m pretty sure he was going on border patrol.” “Seriously? Great, now he going to make me clean the nursery again.” Moonpaw groaned. “Hey it can’t be that bad, maybe I can help you as long as Summerray doesn’t order me to gather herbs again,” Breezepaw said bitterly. “Don’t the medicine cats have Blossomingpaw?”

A ginger she-cat said. They both turned around to see Starpaw with her signature fluffy striped tail as she sat down near Moonpaw and began to eat a mouse. “I know right and they also have Bluefire, Lightshiver, and Creamnose!” Breezepaw said angrily. “So hows your guy's apprenticeship going along?” Moonpaw asked as she bit down to eat a bite of her rabbit since it was already too late to join Almondwing’s patrol. “Ugh, Summerray always gives me the boring jobs like gathering herbs and cleaning the nursery because it teaches me discipline,” Breezepaw said as she rolled her eyes and flicked her tail. “You think that's hard, Hopeblossom always gives me the easiest jobs like ‘oh Starpaw your mission is to get a mouse’ 

‘oh, Starpaw I want you to practice your hunting crouch even though you know it’ it’s so annoying!” Starpaw said. “That has to suck,” Moonpaw said as she looked sympathetically to Starpaw. “Tell me about it, anyways hows your mentor Almondwing?” "Almondwing is a perfectionist he always wants everything to be perfect! He always makes me practice the same fighting technique until I get it perfectly right! And whenever I make a catch he always says ‘Moonpaw this isn’t how you do it you could’ve scared it away’.” Moonpaw said angrily as she took another bite of her rabbit. “Well maybe if you guys did it correctly the first time maybe you wouldn’t have had that issue.” A familiar annoying she-cat said.

“Ugh and here comes Daisypaw,” Starpaw said as she rolled her eyes and looked back to the brown-reddish she-cat. “Oh please, your just jealous my mentor doesn’t have to punish me!” She said. “You don’t get punished because Bravebramble found you in the abandoned twolegplace you kittypet!” Breezepaw sneered. Daisypaw rolled her emerald eyes “So what all you guys just bicker about ‘oh my mentor sooo mean!’ Oh please group up! I can’t believe some of you have your warrior assessments in a few days” As she looked accusingly to Moonpaw as she was eating her rabbit. “ Hey that’s no way to treat someone who’s going to be a warrior, Daisypaw, or are you so determine to empress Bravebramble? Because newsflash he already as a mate and kits!” Moonpaw hissed. Daisypaw’s eyes widened “How dare you accuse me of that!” 

She lowered her ears and got her claws out as she scraped the floor with her eyes burning through the black and white she-cat. The apprentices looked shocked as they looked over to Moonpaw awaiting her reaction. Sagepaw stepped out of her den as she looked shocked to see Daisypaw close to lunging at her sister. She quickly hurried to her sister’s side. “Moonpaw.” She whispered. “You should be meeting with Almondwing. What happened?” Moonpaw looked to see her sister's eyes glisten with worry. “I just got sidetracked and got into an argument with Daisypaw.” She glanced at the younger apprentice still looking at her with eyes to kill. Sagepaw glanced at her direction. She gasped as she quickly apologized on Moonpaw’s behalf to Daisypaw, who looked pleased as she gave Moonpaw a sly grin. As she continued to talk to Sagepaw as her eyes looked back at her in disbelief. 

“Hey, you alright?” She looked back to see Breezepaw. She shrugged “Yeah, Sagepaw’s just apologizing to Daisypaw for me.” “Really? All you said was the hard truth, that I think everyone knew just didn’t have the guts to say it." She said approvingly. “Really?” Moonpaw leaned towards Breezepaw. “Yeah... Maybe we should hang out sometime.” “Yeah maybe…” “Welp I better go since it looks like Sagepaw and Daisypaw stopped talking.” She glanced back to see Sagepaw walking towards her with a look of anger mixed with disappointment. It looks like its time for another lecture, great... She quickly hurried to her sister's side as they walked through the campground. “I still can’t believe you got into a fight with Daisypaw! You should know better Moonpaw was going to be warriors soon. Everyones expecting us to act like warriors but you're simply acting like a newborn kit!” Sagepaw mewed as they walked towards Almondwing. “I know I know I know. It’s just Daisypaw is a pain in the fur and someone had to tell her the truth and that happened to be me. Besides, I’m still young of course I’m going to make mis-“ “Well you can’t afford to not right now! The warriors are beginning to talk that was not mature enough to have our warrior assessment. They're talking about…”

She paused as she continued “Of letting Dovepaw, Starpaw, and Poppypaw have their warrior assessment first.” She said as her tail dropped, her blue eyes looked sympathetic towards me. “You know it’s not too late to change their mind. All you have to do is simple, you would just have to act a bit more mature Moonpaw.” Moonpaw then stopped abruptly. Sagepaw glanced back at her as she walked towards her sister in an attempt to comfort her sister. She couldn’t help but feel enraged to what Sagepaw revealed to her, she knew that Sweetstar always favored her ‘daughter’ Poppypaw and her best friend kit Dovepaw, and Starpaw for being talented with catching prey.

She knew all of this yet, she couldn’t help but feel anger built up her. She just wished she could give them a piece of her mind, maybe something happening to the apprentices, after all, they always had the aura of thinking they were better than everyone else. She got her claws out as she scraped the soft dirt. She could feel her sister gasp and looked back at her, I forgot she was here.

Her sister went back to the apprentice’s den as I kept telling her I was fine. She looked unconvinced however listened to my wishes to go back to the apprentice's den. She hurried to see Almondwing with Dustpaw, Seaflower, Dovepaw, Skystorm, and Fernblossom. “I can see why you became Fernblossom after all you sure blossomed into a fine warrior,” Skystorm said. Fernblossom looked clearly uncomfortable, however, she calmly asked “How are your kits Skystorm? I heard they were going to be apprentices soon, Blizzardheart must be proud right?” 

Skystorm tensed up as he quickly meowed “Uh yeah, there doing great. Blizzardheart’s extremely proud however the night is young anything could happen tonight Fernblossom wouldn’t you agree?” I couldn’t help but give a small snicker as Skystorm looked at me as he quickly turned red as he mumbled something before joining Almondwing. “The warriors bothering you again Fern?”

She nodded “They just can’t give me be a break first it was Dustpaw, Eaglepaw, Stormshade and now Skystorm! I can get over an apprentice flirting with me but not a cat with a mate and kits for Starclan’s sake!” She retorted. “Are you going to tell Blizzardheart?” “I’m not sure, I know she has a right to know but I don’t want to ruin what she has with her mate and especially with the kits.” Skystorm was indeed right with the night being young today where I was at I could see Fernblossom and her soft silver fur, as her bright flashing green eyes appeared to be glowing but underneath I could see bags like she didn’t get enough rest or was stressed.

I heard that beauty was a pain but I could definitely see it on her after all Fernblossom was the prettiest cat in the clan falling behind Pearleyes and Seaflower. “Anyways we better catch up to Almondwing he looks ready to go.” I looked over to see the pale brown tom ready to head off with Skystorm and Seaflower. “Are you not going?” I asked curiously. She shook her head “After what happened with Skystorm I don’t feel comfortable going. I hate to be a bother but can you tell that to your mentor?” “Of course! Anyways I’ll see you later. I ran towards Almondwing right before hearing Skystorm flirt with Seaflower. “Almondwing.” I meowed as the tom looked back at “What is it Moonpaw?” 

“Fernblossom doesn’t feel like going to the patrol today she said something about Ummm. Feeling sick..” “Alright. Anyways let us get goin-.” “Help, help, help.” They all looked at each other shocked. “What that sound?” Dovepaw asked. “How should we know furbrain!” I hissed. “Moonpaw!” Almondpaw meowed as he looked at me with a stern glare. I rolled my green eyes luckily Almondwing didn’t seem to notice as he brought Skystorm to investigate the sound. “Alright everyone will stay here and please don’t argue.” A calm, beautiful voice said. I looked back to see Seaflower their prettiest cat in the clan. As I looked at her I could see her fur was a soft light brown almost beige color with along stripe through her back to the tip of her tail is dark wood color. 

Her face was soft with dark intense blue eyes like the sea she also had a black dot on the left side of her face in the tuft of fur surrounding her cheek. She looked like she tried to compare her to some cat but she couldn’t it simply seemed like a crime she was gorgeous, then the beautiful Pearleyes then the dazzling Snowfall and the heart-breaker Fernblossom. I couldn’t help staring at her in awe as I was too preoccupied to notice her staring at me as she looked at my black and white fur and my light green eyes. Dovepaw snickered as she looked at me “Hey stop staring at Seaflower what do you have a crush on her?” She sneered

. I was taken back by the comment “Of course not, I just spaced out thinking of my new warrior name I was thinking Moonsong or Moontail.” I quickly said. “Moontail? That's such a stupid name Moonpaw.” “So you’re just jealous I get my warrior name before y-. “I said not to fight you two. Look we should stay on guard in case Skystorm and Almondwing need us.” She chided. “Sorry.” We both said in unison. “We need backup!” I then saw Skystorm with his fur thick with red blood and his front left paw oozing with blood. 

“What happened?” Seaflower asked. “It was big, furry, it had huge fangs it was a dog, no something far worse. “Far worse?” He nodded “Like a bigger dog it howled and it got a few of it clanmates back there I was able to escape but Almondwing’s injured it bit off one of his legs and half his tails gone.” I gasped at the grotesque description I couldn’t imagine a dog getting to him with Almondwing always being quick and clever. “Is he alright? Why did you leave him?” Dovepaw hissed. “I helped him up a small tree but I don’t know how much longer till those savages get him. I only left him to get back up anyways one of you guys need to get to camp and get more warriors and a medicine cat!”

“On it!” I said as I started sprinting to the camp. I could help but get teary eye imaging my mentor being injured or worse getting killed. I then tripped on a log as I dropped on the floor. I tried getting up but felt my back paws being stuck in the log. I dug my claws into the log trying to get my paw out. Luckily I did but I could barely walk. I still had to carry on as I limped my way to camp. I was almost seeing my father no just Blackwhisper and Ivorysong guarding the camp. I screamed “Help! Help! Help!”

I could see Ivorysong’s ear twitch as she said something to Blackwhisper as she seemed to walk towards the noise. “Help, Help, Ivorysong Help!” I could see her running as she found me “Moonpaw what happened to you? Weren’t you supposed to -“ “Almondwing’s injured! There are dogs more than 2 I think, Skystorm’s injured too, his paws are injured and seems to be more injured. We need help to get Almondwing. But I think my legs injured!” I hastily explained. “Alright. Blackwhisper!” Blackwhisper quickly hurried along as his amber eyes grew “Moonpaw are you alright?” He asked worriedly. “I’m fine compared to Skystorm and the others,” Moonpaw replied. “Alright.” Ivorysong looked to Blackwhisper “Hurry and tell Sweetstar. And get the medicine cats and backup we need to help their patrol.” Blackwhisper nodded as he hurried to camp. “Can you walk a bit?” “I’m not sure but I’ll try.” Before I could get up she stopped me. “No, we don’t want you getting injured not before your assessment. Here I’ll carry you to camp it's not far from here.”

Ivorysong then laid on the floor as I slowly got on to her back as she carried us to camp. I could see my older sister Creamnose, one of the medicine cats hurry to us. “Carry her to the medicine cat den. I already got all the herbs ready.” Ivorysong nodded as she hurried to the medicine cat through the long green vines in the entrance. The den was a small makeshift cave with a smooth rock fountain of water with plenty of woven containers filled with herbs and flowers. I could see some of the apprentices and warriors still recovering from the famine that purged the forest last leaf-bare that still weren’t recovered from a strange illness. “There, I’ll leave you here.” I glanced at her as she quickly added: “Don’t worry I’ll make sure a patrol is sent over there to help them.” “Alright.” She quickly glanced back as she hurried out of the den. I tried to move until I was filled with pain aching from my hind leg. I guess it was worse then I fought. I looked over to the apprentices and warriors they all looked awful with them being awfully thin still. I heard that they had a strange illness no one had the cure for, not even Starclan

. I shivered a bit to the though of illness, not even Starclan could help us. Before I knew it I could feel a strange presence as I looked throughout the den trying to find it till I could see a familiar face. Her soft light brown fur and her dark sea-blue eyes looked at me calmly. “Seaflower?” I murmured.

She walked slowly toward me careful not to make a sound. “Yes, it's me Moonpaw?” “Where is everybody? Are Skystorm and Almondwing alright. Did you tell Blizzardwing about Skystorm flirting with you?” I asked. She looked at me a bit amused “Of course not! She busy caring for her kits she doesn’t need anymore more stress. I came here to tell you about something.” “What is it?” I looked curiously at her. “Follow me.” “But, I’m injured I can barely move.” She chuckled “You can’t be injured. Starclan can’t touch you what would a small scrape do?” I looked at her skeptically but tried to move. I was taken back from not feeling any pain anymore. “But how? I felt an awful pain before but now I’m all better.” “That's because you didn’t know about your powers, Moonpaw. And now that you do your subconsciously using them to heal. yourself.” She said it was the simplest thing in the world. “But…” “Now follow me 

I have something important I want to show you.” I followed her gingerly walking trying not to disturb the other cats in the den. I could then see myself back in the dark oak forest. Memories entered my head as I could see Skystorm helpless ordering me back to camp, the others hurried to attack the dog and try to save my mentor Almondwing from dying. 

“Why bring me here?” She walked and sat right beside me. “Because it's your decision what happens tonight whether your mentor lives or dies.” “What are you talking about.” “I told you, you were stronger than Starclan itself. Therefore you can prevent his fate from joining his ancestors above.” She stated. “But how.” I looked at her begging for help. “That's your decision, Moonpaw. I can’t tell you what you do with your powers and knowledge. I can only guide you and follow. I can be your great asset, depending on how you use me to your hinderance or adversary.” She looked at me as intense blue eyes pierced me “You decide.”


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Moonpaw’s Point of view

“What happened to your nest, Moonpaw?” Sagepaw said as she looked in shock with her ruined nest. “Oh uh nothing I was having a nightmare and I guess I overreacted,” Moonpaw said as she looked away. “Well, we better go meet Velvetshine and Almondwing before they make us clean the nursery again.” She said as she hurried towards the center of the camp. She could see Dewpaw still sleeping in her nest as Dustpaw was about to throw feathers on top of the unsuspecting victim.

She hurried along since she didn’t want to clean the nests after they make a feathery mess. She walked towards the campsite as the sun shined very brightly   
Throughout the camp as many pelts were preoccupied eating or sharing tongues. She looked to find the familiar pale brown fur belonging to her mentor. “Hey, Moonpaw wanna share this rabbit with me?” Breezepaw asked. “No thanks. I have to see Almondwing, have you seen him?” “I’m pretty sure he was going on border patrol.” “Seriously? Great, now he going to make me clean the nursery again.” Moonpaw groaned. “Hey it can’t be that bad, maybe I can help you as long as Summerray doesn’t order me to gather herbs again,” Breezepaw said bitterly. “Don’t the medicine cats have Blossomingpaw?”

A ginger she-cat said. They both turned around to see Starpaw with her signature fluffy striped tail as she sat down near Moonpaw and began to eat a mouse. “I know right and they also have Bluefire, Lightshiver, and Creamnose!” Breezepaw said angrily. “So hows your guys' apprenticeship going along?” Moonpaw asked as she bit down to eat a bite of her rabbit since it was already too late to join Almondwing’s patrol. “Ugh, Summerray always gives me the boring jobs like gathering herbs and cleaning the nursery because it teaches me discipline,” Breezepaw said as she rolled her eyes and flicked her tail. “You think that's hard, Hopeblossom always gives me the easiest jobs like ‘oh Starpaw your mission is to get a mouse’ 

‘oh, Starpaw I want you to practice your hunting crouch even though you know it’ it’s so annoying!” Starpaw said. “That has to suck,” Moonpaw said as she looked sympathetically to Starpaw. “Tell me about it, anyways hows your mentor Summerray.?” “Summerray is a perfectionist she always wants everything to be perfect! She always makes me practice the same fighting technique until I get it perfectly right! And whenever I make a catch she always says ‘Moonpaw this isn’t how you do it you could’ve scared it away’.” Moonpaw said angrily as she took another bite of her rabbit. “Well maybe if you guys did it correctly the first time maybe you wouldn’t have had that issue.” A familiar annoying she-cat said.

“Ugh and here comes Daisypaw.” Starpaw said as she rolled her eyes and looked back to the brown-reddish she-cat. “Oh please, your just jealous my mentor doesn’t have to punish me!” She said. “You don’t get punished because Bravebramble found you in the abandoned twolegplace you kittypet!” Breezepaw sneered. Daisypaw rolled her emerald eyes “So what all you guys just bicker about ‘oh my mentor sooo mean!’ Oh please group up! I can’t believe some of you have your warrior assessments in a few days” As she looked accusingly to Moonpaw as she was eating her rabbit. “ Hey that’s no way to treat someone who’s going to be a warrior, Daisypaw, or are you so determine to empress Bravebramble? Because newsflash he already as a mate and kits!” Moonpaw hissed. Daisypaw’s eyes widened “How dare you accuse me of that!” 

She lowered her ears and got her claws out as she scraped the floor with her eyes burning through the black and white she-cat. The apprentices looked shocked as they looked over to Moonpaw awaiting her reaction. Sagepaw stepped out of her den as she looked shocked to see Daisypaw close to lunging at her sister. She quickly hurried to her sister’s side. “Moonpaw.” She whispered. “You should be meeting with Almondwing. What happened?” Moonpaw looked to see her sister's eyes glisten with worry. “I just got sidetracked and got into an argument with Daisypaw.” She glanced at the younger apprentice still looking at her with eyes to kill. Sagepaw glanced at her direction. She gasped as she quickly apologized on Moonpaw’s behalf to Daisypaw, who looked pleased as she gave Moonpaw a sly grin. As she continued to talk to Sagepaw as her eyes looked back at her in disbelief. 

“Hey, you alright?” She looked back to see Breezepaw. She shrugged “Yeah, Sagepaw’s just apologizing to Daisypaw for me.” “Really? All you said was the hard truth, that I think everyone knew just didn’t have the guts to say it." She said approvingly. “Really?” Moonpaw leaned towards Breezepaw. “Yeah... Maybe we should hang out sometime.” “Yeah maybe…” “Welp I better go since it looks like Sagepaw and Daisypaw stopped talking.” She glanced back to see Sagepaw walking towards her with a look of anger mixed with disappointment. It looks like its time for another lecture, great... She quickly hurried to her sister's side as they walked through the campground. “I still can’t believe you got into a fight with Daisypaw! You should know better Moonpaw was going to be warriors soon. Everyones expecting us to act like warriors but you're simply acting like a newborn kit!” Sagepaw mewed as they walked towards Almondwing. “I know I know I know. It’s just Daisypaw is a pain in the fur and someone had to tell her the truth and that happened to be me. Besides, I’m still young of course I’m going to make mis-“ “Well you can’t afford to not right now! The warriors are beginning to talk that was not mature enough to have our warrior assessment. They're talking about…”

She paused as she continued “Of letting Dovepaw, Starpaw, and Poppypaw have their warrior assessment first.” She said as her tail dropped, her blue eyes looked sympathetic towards me. “You know it’s not too late to change their mind. All you have to do is simple, you would just have to act a bit more mature Moonpaw.” Moonpaw then stopped abruptly. Sagepaw glanced back at her as she walked towards her sister in an attempt to comfort her sister. She couldn’t help but feel enraged to what Sagepaw revealed to her, she knew that Sweetstar always favored her ‘daughter’ Poppypaw and her best friend kit Dovepaw, and Starpaw for being talented with catching prey.

She knew all of this yet, she couldn’t help but feel anger built up her. She just wished she could give them a piece of her mind, maybe something happening to the apprentices, after all, they always had the aura of thinking they were better than everyone else. She got her claws out as she scraped the soft dirt. She could feel her sister gasp and looked back at her, I forgot she was here.

Her sister went back to the apprentice’s den as I kept telling her I was fine. She looked unconvinced however listened to my wishes to go back to the apprentice's den. She hurried to see Almondwing with Dustpaw, Seaflower, Dovepaw, Skystorm, and Fernblossom. “I can see why you became Fernblossom after all you sure blossomed into a fine warrior,” Skystorm said. Fernblossom looked uncomfortable, however, she calmly asked “How are your kits Skystorm? I heard they were going to be apprentices soon, Blizzardheart must be proud right?” 

Skystorm tensed up as he quickly meowed “Uh yeah, there doing great. Blizzardheart’s extremely proud however the night is young anything could happen tonight Fernblossom wouldn’t you agree?” I couldn’t help but give a small snicker as Skystorm looked at me as he quickly turned red as he mumbled something before joining Almondwing. “The warriors bothering you again Fern?”

She nodded “They just can’t give me be a break first it was Dustpaw, Eaglepaw, Stormshade and now Skystorm! I can get over an apprentice flirting with me but not a cat with a mate and kits for Starclan’s sake!” She retorted. “Are you going to tell Blizzardheart?” “I’m not sure, I know she has a right to know but I don’t want to ruin what she has with her mate and especially with the kits.” Skystorm was indeed right with the night being young today where I was I could see Fernblossom and her soft silver fur, as her bright flashing green eyes appeared to be glowing but underneath I could see bags like she didn’t get enough rest or was stressed.

I heard that beauty was a pain but I could see it on her after all Fernblossom was the prettiest cat in the clan falling behind Pearleyes and Seaflower. “Anyways we better catch up to Almondwing he looks ready to go.” I looked over to see the pale brown tom ready to head off with Skystorm and Seaflower. “Are you not going?” I asked curiously. She shook her head “After what happened with Skystorm I don’t feel comfortable going. I hate to be a bother but can you tell that to your mentor?” “Of course! Anyways I’ll see you later. I ran towards Almondwing right before hearing Skystorm flirt with Seaflower. “Almondwing.” I meowed as the tom looked back at “What is it Moonpaw?” 

“Fernblossom doesn’t feel like going to the patrol today she said something about Ummm. Feeling sick..” “Alright. Anyways let's get going-.” “Help, help, help.” They all looked at each other shocked. “What that sound?” Dovepaw asked. “How should we know our brain!” I hissed. “Moonpaw!” Almondpaw meowed as he looked at me with a stern glare. I rolled my green eyes luckily Almondwing didn’t seem to notice as he brought Skystorm to investigate the sound. “Alright everyone will stay here and please don’t argue.” A calm, beautiful voice said. I looked back to see Seaflower their prettiest cat in the clan. As I looked at her I could see her fur was a soft light brown almost beige color with along stripe through her back to the tip of her tail is dark wood color. 

Her face was soft with dark intense blue eyes like the sea she also had a black dot on the left side of her face in the tuft of fur surrounding her cheek. She looked like she tried to compare her to some cat but she couldn’t it simply seemed like a crime she was gorgeous, then the beautiful Pearleyes then the dazzling Snowfall and the heart-breaker Fernblossom. I couldn’t help staring at her in awe as I was too preoccupied to notice her staring at me as she looked at my black and white fur and my light green eyes. Dovepaw snickered as she looked at me “Hey stop staring at Seaflower what do you have a crush on her?” She sneered

. I was taken back by the comment “Of course not, I just spaced out thinking of my new warrior name I was thinking Moonsong or Moontail.” I quickly said. “Moontail? That's such a stupid name Moonpaw.” “So you’re just jealous I get my warrior name before y-. “I said not to fight you two. Look we should stay on guard in case Skystorm and Almondwing need us.” She chided. “Sorry.” We both said in unison. “We need backup!” I then saw Skystorm with his fur thick with red blood and his front left paw oozing with blood. 

“What happened?” Seaflower asked. “It was big, furry, it had huge fangs it was a dog, no something far worse. “Far worse?” He nodded “Like a bigger dog it howled and it got a few of it clanmates back there I was able to escape but Almondwing’s injured it bit off one of his legs and half his tails gone.” I gasped at the grotesque description I couldn’t imagine a dog getting to him with Almondwing always being quick and clever. “Is he alright? Why did you leave him?” Dovepaw hissed. “I helped him up a small tree but I don’t know how much longer till those savages get him. I only left him to get back up anyways one of you guys need to get to camp and get more warriors and a medicine cat!”

“On it!” I said as I started sprinting to the camp. I could help but get teary eye imaging my mentor being injured or worse getting killed. I then tripped on a log as I dropped on the floor. I tried getting up but felt my back paws being stuck in the log. I dug my claws into the log trying to get my paw out. Luckily I did but I could barely walk. I still had to carry on as I limped my way to camp. I was almost seeing my father no just Blackwhisper and Ivorysong guarding the camp. I screamed “Help! Help! Help!”

I could see Ivorysong’s ear twitch as she said something to Blackwhisper as she seemed to walk towards the noise. “Help, Help, Ivorysong Help!” I could see her running as she found me “Moonpaw what happened to you? Weren’t you supposed to -“ “Almondwing’s injured! There are dogs more than 2 I think, Skystorm’s injured too, his paws are injured and seems to be more injured. We need help to get Almondwing. But I think my legs injured!” I hastily explained. “Alright. Blackwhisper!” Blackwhisper quickly hurried along as his amber eyes grew “Moonpaw are you alright?” He asked worriedly. “I’m fine compared to Skystorm and the others,” Moonpaw replied. “Alright.” Ivorysong looked to Blackwhisper “Hurry and tell Sweetstar. And get the medicine cats and backup we need to help their patrol.” Blackwhisper nodded as he hurried to camp. “Can you walk a bit?” “I’m not sure but I’ll try.” Before I could get up she stopped me. “No, we don’t want you getting injured not before your assessment. Here I’ll carry you to camp it's not far from here.”

Ivorysong then laid on the floor as I slowly got on to her back as she carried us to camp. I could see my older sister Creamnose, one of the medicine cats hurry to us. “Carry her to the medicine cat den. I already got all the herbs ready.” Ivorysong nodded as she hurried to the medicine cat through the long green vines in the entrance. The den was a small makeshift cave with a smooth rock fountain of water with plenty of woven containers filled with herbs and flowers. I could see some of the apprentices and warriors still recovering from the famine that purged the forest last leafbare that still weren’t recovered from a strange illness. “There, I’ll leave you here.” I glanced at her as she quickly added: “Don’t worry I’ll make sure a patrol is sent over there to help them.” “Alright.” She quickly glanced back as she hurried out of the den. I tried to move until I was filled with pain aching from my hind leg. I guess it was worse then I fought. I looked over to the apprentices and warriors they all looked awful with them being thin still. I heard that they had a strange illness no one had the cure for, not even Starclan.

I shivered a bit to the though of illness, not even Starclan could help us. Before I knew it I could feel a strange presence as I looked throughout the den trying to find it till I could see a familiar face. Her soft light brown fur and her dark sea-blue eyes looked at me calmly. “Seaflower?” I murmured. She walked slowly toward me careful not to make a sound. “Yes, it's me Moonpaw?” “Where is everybody? Are Skystorm and Almondwing alright. Did you tell Blizzardwing about Skystorm flirting with you?” I asked. She looked at me a bit amused “Of course not! She busy caring for her kits she doesn’t need anymore more stress. I came here to tell you about something.” “What is it?” I looked curiously at her. “Follow me.” “But, I’m injured I can barely move.” She chuckled “You can’t be injured. Starclan can’t touch you what would a small scrape do?” I looked at her skeptically but tried to move. I was taken back from not feeling any pain anymore. “But how? I felt an awful pain before but now I’m all better.” “That's because you didn’t know about your powers, Moonpaw. And now that you do your subconsciously using them to heal. yourself.” She said it was the simplest thing in the world. “But…” “Now follow me 

I have something important I want to show you.” I followed her gingerly walking trying not to disturb the other cats in the den. I could then see myself back in the dark oak forest. Memories entered my head as I could see Skystorm helpless ordering me back to camp, the others hurried to attack the dog and try to save my mentor Almondwing from dying. “Why bring me here?” She walked and sat right beside me. “Because it's your decision what happens tonight whether your mentor lives or dies.” “What are you talking about.” “I told you, you were stronger than Starclan itself. Therefore you can prevent his fate from joining his ancestors above.” She stated. “But how.” I looked at her begging for help. “That's your decision, Moonpaw. I can’t tell you what you do with your powers and knowledge. I can only guide you and follow. I can be your great asset, depending on how you use me to your hinderance or adversary.” She looked at me as intense blue eyes pierced me “You decide.”


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The words ‘You decide’ echoed through my brain. Being more powerful than Starclan rested in my paws. I could choose what to do now. But what? I’ve always dreamed of being a leader but who hasn’t? Now I was left with a choice to save Almondwing or let him die. Of course, I would let him live but how. Seaflower never explained to me how. Only that it was my decision. I told myself I wanted to live that it was my decision. But…. It didn’t work… I could see my mentor dead. Stained with the metallic red blood. As his organs were ripped out of him. I could barely recognize him.

How could I let this happen? It was all my fault, my decision. I tried to talk myself out of it saying Seaflower was full of it but it didn’t explain my leg getting better or us suddenly being in the forest. I woke up with the memory ingrained in my head. I could see some of the apprentices looking at me with sympathy. I growled as I walked out of the den as my sister hurried up to me. “Moonpaw! I heard what happened yesterday, shouldn’t you be resting your leg?” Fox dung! I forgot they don’t know my leg has healed. “It doesn’t hurt as much. Besides, it was just a small fall. I wasn’t able to walk yesterday due to the shock I had.” I quickly explained. “Oh.”

Her light blue eyes looked at me filled with worry. “Well you should rest, I’ll go talk to….” She stopped abruptly. I could see her trying to find someone to talk to since my mentor was killed. “I’m fine. Besides Sweetstar talked to me yesterday before the vigil. She told me that she was going to give me a mentor and that I could give her a suggestion.” She looked up at me “And who did you choose?” Before I could answer I could hear Sweetstar soft yet commanding voice “All cats old enough to fight for their clan must meet in the campground for a clan meeting!”

Sounds of paws steps erupted with many running from their mentors excitedly waiting for their leader while some walked slowly out of their dens. She waited patiently as her clanmates got there. Sweetstar took a deep breath as she spoke “ Thank you for coming. Now, most know about Almondwing’s death, but to recap he was killed by four vicious wolves near the southern border, near the giant oak trees. As you know many of our clanmates were injured yesterday fighting to protect our injured and to protect the ones unable to fight. I am here today to thank them as well as to tragically give a ceremony. Ceremonies are supposed to be fun, uplifting but sadly it is not the case. Today we are giving Moonpaw a new mentor since Almondwing was killed yesterday.

“ I could feel eyes piercing me as I looked up to Sweetstar waiting for her answer. “Moonpaw step forward.” I without hesitation stepped forward without breaking eye contact. She gave a slow blink as she meowed “Moonpaw by the powers of star clan I grant you a mentor, who will continue teaching you in order to get your warrior name.” She then looked to the side as she called up my soon to be a mentor. “Fernblossom. You will be mentoring Moonpaw. I know with your dedication and your loyalty you will not disappoint me.” “Yes, Sweetstar.” Her green eyes shined rejoiced for this opportunity. “Then from now on, you will be Moonpaw’s mentor. Clan meeting dismissed.” I could see some cats congratulating me from getting a new mentor which was nice…. 

Even if my former mentor had to die… Fernblossom walked towards me “I can’t believe you chose me as your mentor Moonpaw.” “What can I say your my best friend and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smiled happily “Well we’ll start tomorrow. You need a rest after all you got injured yesterday.” Fernblossom mewed. “Alright,” I said as I hurried along to my den. “Nice choice.” I jumped startled until I saw Seaflower standing behind me. “Oh, it's you.” She walked near me as she sat beside me “So.. I heard you have today free.” My green eyes glared at her. She blinked simply stating 

“You’re mad at me because of Almondwing aren’t you?” I kept my muzzle shut as she continued “Look I get it your angry because I could’ve just told you what you had to do but it wasn’t so simple. The thing is you need training, Moonpaw. I knew you were strong enough to take down those wolves but you wouldn’t be able to control your powers. Besides, there is also a price to pay when you use your powers.” I lifted my ears curiously “What’s the price?” I asked. “ You would change a cat or many cats' future and sacrifice is required. Meaning you had to get another cat to switch with Almondwing for him to survive.” “How exactly am I-“ She put her thick tail in front of my mouth “Be quiet! Follow me. No cat should hear this.”

As she stalked off as I pursued her leaving the camp as we went near the eastern border near the big lake. “ Now this will be your first training session.” “Okay, what do I do.” She looked into the river as I could hear loud splashes as fish hurried towards her. “How did you do that?” I looked at her in awe. She chuckled “It’s simple mind control, It took me a long time to master it but you are able to do it. Just you need to learn to control it.” She meowed calmly. “Okay, what do I do.” As I stared into the big light blue lake. “Just concentrate all your thoughts on the fishes. But make sure to introduce yourself and command them to do something.” I nodded as I tried to clear my thoughts. So I introduce myself. I Moonpaw of Enchantedclan command you to jump onto the land and lay dead for prey. 

The fishes jumped up on the soft grass, and simply laid there motionless. “It seems you did well.” I looked up to her and mewed “Yeah, it was actually really easy. Do you think I could do it with my clanmates.” “You can, however, I’m not sure you’re able to control your powers yet.” “Oh..” My tail dropped sadly. She smiled “Alright let’s go bring these fishes to camp, I’ll tell them how good of a hunter you are.” “I kinda wish you were my mentor Seaflower. I mean I’m going to have my assessment in only a few days, I don’t really need a mentor.” I meowed. She sighed “Well you still have to polish your skills, and you need a mentor to assess you. However, I do think Fernblossom being your mentor isn’t the best choice since she hasn’t had an apprentice. 

Sweetstar should’ve given you someone experienced to help prep you for your assessment.” I hummed in agreement as I could see the guards this time Redshine and her sister Flowerstorm. I could see them both talking to each other until Redshine’s green eyes looked at me as her jaw dropped looking at the amount of fish we had caught. “Flowerstorm, look at all that fish!” She meowed as Flowerstorm turned her head as her pupils widen. She ran across the grassy terrain, leaping when logs were in the way. She stopped abruptly “You both caught all these fish?” Before I could reply Seaflower meowed “It was all Moonpaw. She wanted to practice hunting, for her assessment so I accompanied her.

She was great at catching all those fish and clever.” I looked at her thankfully. At least I get credit for the fish and don’t have to tell the real reason in how I caught all the fish. “Wow.” She then looked down on me “You must be a great hunter, Moonpaw. I wish I could’ve seen it.” Her praise left me blushing wildly “Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure I was ready for the assessment.” She nodded “I can see that.” She then turned around and walked off saying “We better go back to camp. I’ll accompany you guys till we get there.” 

We walked with Flowerstorm, while Redshine stayed to make sure no wolves or other predators could get near the camp. It was sunset with many back from camp, with kits having a bit more time to play outside before their mothers put them to sleep, with warriors and apprentices sharing tongues and eating. “Woah Moonpaw.” I could see Goldpaw running up towards me, “You and Seaflower were able to catch that much prey?” “It was actually all, Moonpaw,” Seaflower said. His violet eyes glowed “Wow that’s so cool!” He jumped up and down enthusiastically. I then saw Poppypaw, Goldpaw’s ‘mate’ hey bluish-green eyes looked at me in disgust as she gingerly walked across the grassy terrain up to us. “What’s going on here?” She said in a quiet yet accusing tone.

Seaflower blinked as she mewed “Goldpaw is simply congratulating Moonpaw on her catch. After all her catch is very impressive.” Poppypaw let out a cackle “You’re serious? You must be joking! Little old Moonpaw catching this heap of fish? She can barely get a paw in the water without running away like a helpless mouse.” Moonpaw’s eyes darkened, as she unsheathed her claws, scraping the soft dirt underneath her. 

“Poppypaw!” Goldpaw stared at her with his eyes widen, as other nearby apprentices and warriors gawked either at the heaps of prey or what had just come out of her muzzle. “What? I’m just saying how it is.” She said in a sickly sweet voice that gave a bitter taste in my mouth. “Poppypaw, I suggest you quit it. After all, the only thing you have is your looks and what a tragedy it would be if it were ruined by my CLAWS!” Moonpaw spat out like venom. Poppypaw turned towards her “You really think you can take me? You don’t know who you’re dealing with do you, Moonpaw?” She snared. Moonpaw let out a small chuckle “The feeling mutual after all I’m the one taking my warrior assessment while you have moons of training ahead.” Moonpaw mewed. Poppypaw lunged at her, claws unsheathed adrenaline bursting through her veins. Moonpaw dodged her quickly, as Goldpaw and Seaflower were trying to stop Poppypaw. 

Poppypaw, however, was taking none of it as she swiftly dodged them both as she ran for Moonpaw, as Ivorysong and Larksong chased after her. “What is going on with Poppypaw?” Larksong asked Ivorysong as they were running to get her. “No idea, all I know Sweetstar isn’t going to be happy with this.” She meowed. “Do you think it was a mistake for bring her?” Ivorysong asked. “Don’t ask me! Besides we shouldn’t be questioning that after all Starclan chose her…… “You’re right” Ivorysong said with sadness in her voice.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to update the story. Schools, been hard with me studying to get that A and me trying to pass my midterms. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Chapter: 4

Sweetdapple's point of view:

Sweetdapple crouched down as she had founded a plump juicy rabbit hopping about. She couldn't wait to bring this rabbit home to Speckleflower since she had recently kitted. Before she could pounce she could hear soft mewing. She perked her ears up as the rabbit had hopped away. She gingerly walked over to the soft mewing since the rabbit was long gone. The mews grew louder and louder till she saw two kits one with black and white fur and the other with pale fur matching her own. She tried to smell if there was a mother nearby but no milk scent. Had someone abandoned them? No! Who would abandon their kits? She looked down at them as she quickly picked them up and walked back to camp. She hurried as she slowed down to see the guards. Two newly appointed warrior like herself, she trained with them both Pearleyes and Skystorm her two best friends.

"Sweetdapple I thought you were supposed to bring prey not kits!" Skystorm said. "Aww, their adorable!" Pearleyes mewed as she rushed to see them. Sweetdapple put them down "I found them while I was hunting, I couldn't smell their mother or their father so they might have been abandoned." "Abandoned?" Skystorm meowed in shock. "Who would do such a thing?" Pearleyes meowed looking down sadly at the two kits.

Sweetdapple shook her head "That what I thought. I couldn't just leave them there so I brought them here. I just hope Thislestar will take them in." "Our father has a soft spot for kits, I'm sure he'll take them in." Skystorm said with great certainty. "I hope so, anyway I better get going." Sweetdapple meowed as she picked the two kits up and mewed her goodbyes to them. She could feel the eyes staring at her as she walked to Thislestar's den. Thislestar looked up so did Bluepaw with her scared and anxious eyes. She couldn't help but feel heaps full of preys of sympathy for the small, helpless apprentice.

It was only a few days since the accident where Petalflame had died looking for the mysterious black and white cat that smelled of heather. She unconsciously smelled the kits to see if they smelled of heather, they smelled of poppies and dandelions. "Who's kits are those? I don't remember seeing them before." Thislestar said puzzlingly. "They're nobodies kits. I found them when I was out hunting. They were apparently abandoned." Bluepaw's eyes looked stricken as tears flooded her eyes.

Thislestar had a stolid expression, he dipped his head "That's a shame. But I would like to see one of the kits." Sweetdapple knew what he was talking about, she gently dropped the whitish-pinkish kit and gave him the black and white kit. "Bluepaw." Bluepaw rose up to her paws "Yes... Thislestar?" As she bowed down to show respect for him as customs dictated. "Do you think this kit could've been the one Petalflame was looking for?" He asked. She looked up trying to give eye contact but her eyes wavered " I-I. Petalflame told me that they were a black and white kit and they smelled of heather soo if the kit smelled of heather maybe?" She said with uncertainty. Thislestar remained quiet for a while until the whitish-pinkish kit mewed probably because it was starving. "I'll take her to the nursery."

I then gingerly walked out of the den to the nursery. Speckleflower glanced with love at her two kits Redkit and Flowerkit. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed seeing them as she had felt she kitted them. Speckleflower had been friends with her ever since she was able to open her eyes. She was flooded with memories of the 5 mooned kit showing her the best hunting spots when she was a moon old. She remembered the perilous danger she had felt when they first played clan, when she had to patrol with Pearlkit and Skykit trying to make sure their mini-camp was safe from intruders. The memories she said gushing over them, Speckleflower looked up her deep blue eyes, she could drown in them Rockshade was one lucky cat.

"Sweetdapple who's kits are those?" She said curiosity spilling out of her. Redkit and Flowerkit stopped playing as they looked at the new kit "Is that going to be our new playmate?" Redkit meowed. Flowerkit's dark blue eyes glowed with anticipation mirroring those of Redkit's. She put the look-alike mini version of herself down, "I found this kit and anot-" She was cut off from Redkit's gleeful mew "Were going to have two new playmates?" Speckleflower shot her a glance. "Maybe.. I found them while I was hunting but I'm not sure if they're going to stay. I hope they do but that all up to Thislestar." Speckleflower eyes widen "You're saying they're a chance he won't take them in?" Speckleflower aggressively shook her head "No of course not! It's just the other kit that might be linked to the cat Petalflame was talking about. So he hasn't given his final verdict, but I'm sure he'll let us keep them." She said. "I sure hope so too."

Bluepaw's Point of view:

Thislestar was prowling throughout his den murmuring small words. She glanced down at the floor giving small glances at the kit. This kit. The kit that could be the closure she was looking for. The kit that could finally give her mentor's death a purpose. The kit she should loathe entirely, if it weren't for it Petalflame would still be here. She would teach her all about the other illness and herbs and techniques that could fill her brain with the knowledge that she needed to quench. Now she was thirsty and starving for it. The void in her head was growing and the chest felt heavy. She dreaded waking up to smelling her in the den.

Seeing all those eyes piercing her. She couldn't do anything! She should've! Before her death, they were training, just some simple techniques for defense and for fighting. She hadn't paid very much attention after all she thought she would be safe with the warriors protecting her. Starclan was she stupid! This was a new kind of stupid she thought. But she knew it was far from it... She had always overlooked training dealing with hunting and fighting after all she thought it was a waste of time. She was going to be a medicine cat and besides she would have to take the oath. The oath that would bind her to Starclan and her clan.

The oath that Petalflame would take so dearly about. She knew the oath would be restricting never having parenthood but how Petalflame talked about it and how she talked to her clanmates she was a mother to all of them. They would be her kits and she would take on the legacy of her and all the medicine cats. Too bad.... Petalflame's gone... "Bluepaw!" She looked up to see Thislestar glaring daggers at her. She felt dread consume her but she had to be strong "Sorry, Thislestar!" She bowed to show her sincerity. "I was just asking about this kit."

She made herself look at the kit she knew the kit had done nothing wrong but the odious presence of it disgusted her. "I was thinking of using this kit and the other one to justify her death." She jumped up in surprise "What?" His yellow eyes glowed in the dark den " I think the kits could be lucrative don't you think?" He asked. " Are you saying we pose the two kits as the kits Petalflame was talking about?" She said in disbelief. "Yep, and if you're worried about the kit Sweetdapple took we can just say that you had another vision about the kit." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world "You're crazy for thinking of an idea like that! I can't simply just lie to my clanmates about a false sign Starclan had brought!"

He let out a loud chuckle that echoed in the den. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure as he let out a deep breath and glanced over to Bluepaw his eyes blazing "Look Bluepaw I know this sounds very hard to believe but it must be done for the greater good of the clan. Of course just because I'm proposing this doesn't mean I condone anything like this. I'm the leader of Enchantedclan, I gave an oath to withhold Starclan's graces intertwining my leadership throughout the forest for the good of our warriors. How do you think it makes me feel? I loathe doing something as dishonest as this but you must know Bluepaw how important this is ." He took a small pause as he continued "I have to do what's right for my clan. I can't just let Petalflame die in vain. This would give her a purpose, to restore what the clan has lost to give them the hope they were searching for the kit- no two kits one from Petalflame's vision and another for our medicine cat Bluepa- no we can't call you that."

Bluepaw looked at him with her eyes showing her confusion "What do you mean?" He gave an amused look "Your medicine cat name." She rose up her eyes blazing as she tried to match his height. He looked surprised. She bit her jaw as she could read him how he thought she didn't have it in herself to even disrespect anyone including our 'great' leader.

However, the surprise soon disappeared as his eyes glowed with something undetectable in those yellow eyes that appeared almost like goldenrod. "That intensity in those eyes and your voice would be alarming to any cat walking in you know. However, I can't detest what I'm seeing which I should after all respect is what our young should give to those older than us. But that flame of yours rivals your mentor Petalflame you know? She had that temper when she believed in something so vehemently. However, I wouldn't and couldn't wish to curse you with a name as cursed like that.... So I'll name you Bluefire."

Her eyes narrowed. He glanced at her amusement adorning his face especially those eyes that pulled her closer and closer in. She should loathe him for suggesting everything yet at the same time those eyes. Those eyes. That was the last thing she could remember from his den...

Ivorypaw's Point of View:

Her brown eyes glowed as her brother Palepaw was meowing about events happening in the clan. Her brother Palepaw was always chatting with everyone, she couldn't help but feel envious about him. He was always popular with all the others while she was stuck being friends with Bluepaw. Bluepaw wasn't a bad cat she just didn't talk that much which didn't feed the hunger Ivorypaw always felt, the craving of attention she needed.

"Were you even listening, Ivorypaw?" Palepaw asked as he was chatting with their other sibling Sandpaw. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Something you should try sometime." She said as she flicked her tail. Sandpaw let a little chuckle out as Palepaw gave her a shove. "Ouch" She murmured.

Ivorypaw sat up and walked off of the den. "Where are you going, Ivorypaw? We just came from hunting it's our free time!" Palepaw meowed. Ivorypaw glanced back " I'm going to see Bluepaw. She's been in Thislestar's den for some time. She probably out now." Palepaw's eyes amber eyes glowed with curiosity "Can I come too?" He said with his signature gleeful tone.

"No way!" Ivorypaw meowed. "Aww.. Come on Ivorypaw. Besides what's the worse that could happen?" He asked. Ivorypaw rolled her eyes as she walked off the den as Palepaw raced towards her with Sandpaw following. Ivorypaw could see fluffy curls of Bluepaw.

Ivorypaw could see Bluepaw's brushing her tail, she would only do that when she was nervous though. Something must have happened, she thought silently. " Hey, Bluepaw. What happened in his den?" Ivorypaw asked. "Yeah.. Ivorypaw said you were in there for a long time. So it must've been important." Palepaw added. Ivorypaw gave him a glare as Bluepaw spoke in a semi- silent voice "Oh It's complicated. Can I talk to Ivorypaw for a minute?" Palepaw and Sandpaw glanced as each other before Sandpaw meowed "Sure!" She then pushed Palepaw away from them. "Bluepaw?" Ivorypaw said worriedly.

"Come with me to the medicine cat den." Bluepaw said. Ivorypaw followed her silently trailing behind her. Birds chirped as newleaf was beginning, with flower blossoming and the sky looking bluer than ever. Except Bluepaw had looked gloomy today. A complete difference from today's weather.

They reached the den as she followed in the small cave-like den. It even had a small pond of water that their ancestors created here moons ago. It said that it had the power to call on Starclan, however, she heard it only would allow medicine cats to. The den also had small shelves in the small cave with herbs adorning the small cold cave.

Bluepaw sat on a pile of moss, Ivorypaw sat on the moss across from her. Ivorypaw saw Bluepaw's dull grey' eyes look at her. " Thislestar..... decided to give me my medicine cat name..."

Ivorypaw jumped off a rushed to her top give her a hug, "that's great, Bluepaw!" Ivorypaw said until she saw how upset Bluepaw was. "Bluepaw are you alright? Shouldn't you be happy after all you had been training for moons, Starclan's sake you were training before I was even born. You should be happy!" Ivorypaw said.

"I know, I should be happy but I never knew it would be like this. The thing is for medicine cat's to get there name they have to do an oath. But he...." Bluepaw stopped abruptly, she looked so scared, Bluepaw had only looked like this when Petalflame had died a few days ago. What had happened to turn her into a mess again?

"It's just that. He told me that for the greater good of the clan I would have to lie about something I saw in the kits." Bluepaw meowed. Ivorypaw perked her ears curiously she had never heard of any kits. Maybe that's what Palepaw and Sandpaw were gossiping about. "What kits?" Ivorypaw asked.

Bluepaw looked up "Oh right. You went hunting with your mentor when they arrived. Sweetdapple had found two kits one that looked like the kits Petalflame described. Ivorypaw's jaw dropped she had remembered her siblings talking about Petalflame a few days ago and about a mysterious cat that she was finding. She never expected it to be found, she thought it was just a weird dream after all Petalflame isn't the sanest cat in the forest. But for a kit? A kit? A KIT? She couldn't believe the medicine cat who was Bluepaw's former mentor, the one she cried her heart and soul out, the one who had died that scared her best friend, the one who was the craziest of them all trying out the weirdest concoctions of herbs that would work wonders. She had risked her life for some kit. What was Starclan thinking?

"The thing was" Bluepaw continued as Ivorypaw was in internal turmoil " the kit, the black and white one wasn't the kit Petalflame had described. I'm sure of it!" Bluepaw meowed. Ivorypaw awoke back in the world Bluepaw was in. "Wait then who was the cat, Petalflame was searching for?" Ivorypaw asked.

Bluepaw meowed "I'm not sure. But I'm certain it's not that cat! I'm sure of it! And Thislestar wants me to lie to the clan by me standing by his side as he will announce the arrival of the kit to the clan and how the spotted kit would be the kit Petalflame was talking about. He also wants me to talk about the other kit, Sweetflower had taken. That I had a dream about it and that it would be important."

Ivorypaw's eyes widen she couldn't believe this was happening to Bluepaw. "Bluepaw you don't have to do that you know." She said trying to comfort her friend. "NO! I have to its for the greater good of the clan, besides we have to give the clan a reason for Petalflame's death. We have to"

"What?" Ivorypaw hissed at her. Bluepaw jumped taken aback by her friend's anger. "You're telling me you're going to lie to the clan to somehow give a reason for your mentor's death. She doesn't need a reason, she doesn't need a lie to be lined in her grave. Do you think she would appreciate a lie from her apprentice to somehow honor her death?" Ivorypaw hissed pure of venom as her eyes struck Bluepaw with terror filling her.

"No that's not what I'm saying... He saying I.... " Bluepaw stammered as she knocked over the herbs on the shelves by backing up. "Please, Ivorypaw believe me... I don't want to do this she doesn't deserve it but I have to. I'm the one who has to feed the fire, the fire I was named after, and the fire that he is causing. It's my destiny." Bluepaw said vehemently.

Ivorypaw meowed "You don't have to do that. It's not your destiny Bluepaw your destiny is to become a great medicine cat. I don't know much but Petalflame always acknowledges that by being truthful, trying to help her clanmates, giving out, and interpreting her dreams truthfully. She would never lie. And you're tarnishing her legacy by doing this. 'For the greater good of the clan' give me break Bluepaw. Let me save you from this thinking. It's unthinkable what you're going to do. Look, I don't what happened or what Thislestar is doing but there's got to be another way."

Bluepaw shook her head " Like I said I don't want to do this. But it's my destiny I'm telling you. I have to follow through. I don't want to, I want to be as a great medicine cat as Petalflame. But..." She abruptly stopped to take in a deep breath "I can't undo this." She simply stated. Ivorypaw opened her muzzle about to say something till the bluish-grey she-cat walked past her. I guess that's her decision...

Sweetdapple's point of view

Sweetdapple felt ecstatic when Thislestar had agreed to keep the two kits and even let her name them. Luckily she had Speckleflower's kits to help name them. "How about we name them Poppykit and Butterflykit?" Flowerkit said. Redkit then bobbed her on the nose "those are stupid names Flowerkit!" Redkit meowed. Flowerkit then pawed her "no it's not! I think Poppypaw and Butterflykit are beautiful names!" She retorted. "Can you two please behave? How about you each of you name a kit, alright?" Sweetdapple mewed.

They both looked at each other slowly blinking. "Sure," they said at the same time. Sweetdapple let out a deep breath as they started bickering about what they were going to name each kit. She looked down at her lap to see the two kits sleeping together, close to her belly. She couldn't help but feel heaps of love for the two kits even if she hadn't birthed them herself.

"Okay, we decided on what to name the kits." Redkit and Flowerkit said. "What will their names be?" Sweetdapple said. "The whitish-pinkish kit will be Poppypaw and the spotted kit will be Sunkit" They both said excitedly. "Alright, I'll go to tell Thislestar. She then walked towards Thislestar's den, till she heard unusual noises from the den. She couldn't make out what the words were but it sounded like Thislestar and Bluepaw arguing about something.

Sweetdapple figured it was about the clan meeting, Thislestar mentioned when she was taking Sunkit to the nursery to reunite her with her sister, Poppypaw. Then out of the Blue, Bluepaw stormed off crying looking extremely furious. Sweetdapple glanced back worriedly wondering if she should chase after the young apprentice. "Sweetdapple, you're back." Sweetdapple glanced back to see Thislestar outside of his den, "come in" he said as Sweetdapple walked into to his cave-like den. "So, did you need to talk to me about something?" He asked. Sweetdapple nodded her head "we came up with names for the kit the whitish-pinkish she-cat is Poppypaw and the spotted tom is Sunkit." Thislestar's eyes glowed curiously "Sunkit is an unusual name for the kit don't you think?" He meowed. "Oh, I didn't think much of it. I asked Speckleflower's kits to name them and those are the names they chose." "Oh alright, they are good names. I'll call for a clan meeting. You can bring the kits here... Alright?" He said with a tinge of skepticism fulling his tone. Sweetdapple was a bit taken back by his tone but said obediently "of course" she then gave a customary bow and left the den quickly to retrieve the kits from the nursery.

Bluefire's Point of view

She rushed to the medicine cat rethinking every decision ever in her life. Thinking of all the mistakes she has done. But none gets close to this. Everything was falling apart all in one day. She tried to keep her composure, she ate about 10 leaves of thyme but none could calm her down. She tried to take deep breathes like her mentor instructed when she was panicking. But no luck.

Soon, lakes of water came bursting through her eyes. As tears fell on the cold, secluded den. There were not patients, and the nursery was recently moved so there was little chance for any cat to walk in. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She would have to go up and lie in front of the whole clan. After the conversation with Ivorypaw she broke into pieces.

Fragments of herself spilled throughout the den and she couldn't find all the pieces. But she knew she had to be strong. She had gotten into this mess and could've gone out of it. "Bluefire." She turned quickly to see the tom who has caused her to be in this state, Thislestar. She tried to cover up her fear "Thislestar... I didn't expect you to come here." She said nervously. Thislestar smirked his eyes glowing " Let's go this clan meeting can't be stalled any longer." Bluefire nervously trailed behind him as he climbed up on the highrock as she followed through. She slowly climbed up nervous she would fall or trip.

Thislestar then reached the top "All gather under the rock for a clan meeting." Bluefire could hear copious amounts of murmurs of what was happening she couldn't help but not squirm a bit. "As you know Petalflame has been dead for a couple of days. This pains me to death however the clan can't survive without a medicine cat. I have named Bluepaw to become Bluefire to honor her mentor who died honorably to find a special cat." He glanced down as Sweetdapple looked up with the two kits underneath her paws. "Sweetdapple recently found two kits, that Starclan deemed to be special. The two kits have been named Poppykit and Sunkit. Sunkit was the kit that Petalflame was looking for and Poppykit was the kit in Bluefire's vision. These two kits will help the clan for future generations!" He said with a yowl. All the warriors and apprentices gave meows of gratitude, thanking Starclan for their generosity.

Bluefire looked at her classmates their faces were filled with joy, meowing enthusiastically, gossiping about the new kittens joining the clans and their importance. She unsheathed her claws scraping the hard cold stone underneath her as tears kept dropping. That's when she saw Ivorypaw looking directly at her...

Ivorysong Point of view:

Was she wrong for not helping, Bluefire back then? She shook her head violently. Why was she thinking about this now? That wasn't important now, she needed to get Poppypaw before she could injure, Moonopaw. However, she couldn't help herself thinking about Moonpaw catching all those fish. It was incredible, sure Seaflower could've helped but she was never good at catching fish. What if she was the special cat. It would align with what Bluefire said all those moons ago...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Poppypaw’s point of view:

Poppypaw sniffed the area trying to get a scent trail, but no luck. She hissed looking behind her, she lost them for now. Maybe she could use that power. She licked her lips in satisfaction thinking about the power flowing through her veins. After all, she was the cat in Bluefire’s dream. Maybe she could activate it now? She remembered her brother Sunpaw and how his power activated effortlessly, she wondered when she could find out her power. Maybe… Starclan would help her to beat Moonpaw.

She then heard paws steps as she looked behind her to see Moonpaw. Starclan was hearing her after all as she looked up for a second then narrowing her turquoise eyes at the older apprentice. Moonpaw’s eyes glowed with mischief as she got into a fighting stance. Poppypaw’s eyes gleamed in amusement as she did the same thing and leaped, her long claws ready to make significant damage. Moonpaw gracefully dodged as she lowered her body swiftly going underneath her and clawing her stomach. She hissed in pain, accessing the damage. She was bleeding a bit but it didn’t look fatal.

She hissed, showing her fangs as she rushed back in. Moonpaw’s ear twitched as she unsheathed her claws, successfully blocking her and getting some scratches at her. She was losing badly. Not a single scratch was on her. She had to get something on her then an idea sprang up in her head, She licked her lips as she ran to the oak trees. Moonpaw chased after her, before Moonpaw could catch up she climbed quickly then leaped from the trees as she was aiming towards her face. Fear was manifested her face as she got closer and closer to gouging her eyes out till she the ground shook. Which made the ground go further from her as she fellow down to see a gap in the ground. The grow was shaking and cracks were appearing. She looked at Moonpaw to see something undisguised in her eyes as she ran from her…

Moonpaw’s Point of View:

Poppypaw’s sharps claws almost scratched her green eyes till she felt the power flow throughout her veins, she thought silently ‘I, Moonpaw of Enchantedclan command myself to not be blinded!’ She didn’t know if it worked until she felt the ground shakings as cracks started appearing. She quickly jumped and looked at Poppypaw’s eyes gazing at her till she ran away from her farther and farther into the oak trees. She didn’t know where she was going, all she knew was she had to keep running till she was certain, Poppypaw couldn’t find her. She stopped abruptly until she saw a giant blue lake. She was certain she saw this before even if this territory she was on was unfamiliar to her. She then remembered her dream was Petalflame the former medicine cat visited her and told her things she wished to forget. How, Blackwhisper wasn’t her father and how her mother killed her father, Silverhawk. Tears threatened to flood but she withheld them with a certain strength she thought had evaporated from her. 

Her mother was a murderer. Their mother was a murderer. The murderer had kits. The murderer could kill her kits. 

What would she do now? All she had was Petalflame’s word, she had no real evidence besides how could she even begin to accuse her of this. No! How would she tell Sagepaw or her older sister Creamnose about this? Maybe she could ask Creamnose if she could talk to Petalflame. No! Petalflame came to her on her own volition maybe she’ll come again. 

But what now? She knew this for some time, yet she got herself so distracted from everything. Maybe she could ask Seaflower for some help? No! She couldn’t bring Seaflower into this besides there wouldn’t be enough time? Fernblossom? Fernblossom was her new mentor but she couldn’t tell her about her powers. Her sister was out of the question with how she would react to this.

Nobody would be good for what she is planning. Her plan was against the warrior code she knew, definitely unethical she knew, but every instinct told her to do so. To kill her mother. Killing her own mother? She thought she was insane with the thought. She knew Almondwing would be disgusted by her even thinking of this for a split second. But it made sense. Her mother had to be punished! But… No! But what about her father? What if she asked her father what she thought her real one. Silverhawk! He was the one who had been murdered he should choose the punishment.

But how would she even talk to him? Wait! She had the powers in her paws. Maybe she could somehow talk to Starclan. She looked at the lake in front of her expressing a toothy smile. She looked at the sky blue lake as she took in a deep breathe and let it all out. Her pale green eyes and her black and white fur was reflected back to her. What would she say to Sagepaw? She was already hiding so much from her… Maybe not telling her would be good. But she had a right to know that Blackwhisper wasn’t their father and that our mother killed her precious mate.

She signed as she looked at the sky blue lake. “I Moonpaw of Enchantedclan demand that I speak to my father, Silverhawk of Enchantedclan!” She mewed. She could see the lake move as the waves grew stronger and stronger, unusual but it has happened before. She then could see the water go up and morph beautifully crystalizing into a familiar ginger she-cat as she opened her eyes to reveal deep creamy filled honey glowing throughout her eyes. The she-cat jumped up and onto the land towering over Moonpaw. If she didn’t know she would expect the she-cat to be a great warrior but it was none other than Petalflame the one who told her about her father’s death. “Moonpaw,” She began “You were asking for your father weren’t you?” She said in a soft tone but her eyes revealed the anger in them. Moonpaw blinked rapidly a quirk she had when she was nervous.

“Yes, I did. I just had thoughts…” She wondered if she should tell Petalflame about her thoughts. “I already know about your thoughts Moonpaw.” Moonpaw started blinking even more rapidly with more of her black and white fur showing than her green eyes. “I came here rather than Silverhawk to talk to you since I didn’t want him influencing your thoughts especially you know.” She said with a stern voice different from her sweet angelic voice she had when they first met. Moonpaw gulped as she blinked. “Look, Moonpaw you have the stars in your paws. You're stronger than us, but just because of that doesn’t mean you could even think of doing something like this.” She then looked directly at her as her eyes turned into fire, she continued “ I only told you that because I felt like you had a right to know and that you shouldn’t be living a lie. But I never could’ve guessed you would even think of plotting against you clan by killing a clanmate especially the one who birthed you and raise you.” Moonpaw lowered her eyes in shame as she continued to blink fast. Petalflame hurried to sit next to Moonpaw on the soft dirt near the lake “Moonpaw, I’m not bad just disappointed in you that’s all.” She said.

Moonpaw looked up at her “What do you mean you aren’t mad but just disappointed.” Petalflame then slowly said in her ear “Because Poppypaw heard everything and is near here. I suggest you hurry and take care of it.” Moonpaw then hurried scouted the area to see her pinkish fur as her turquoise eyes glowed in surprise. Petalflame quickly disappeared meowing silently “I’ll leave it up to you.” Moonpaw started blinking crazily wondering is she was meant to kill Poppypaw. She had heard that Poppypaw had been a prophecy cat from Bluefire’s dream so she might have powers as well. But she did look scared when she had used her powers to get away from her in the first place. 

She then decided to throw caution to the wind when she hurried quickly racing towards the tree that Poppypaw was behind. Poppypaw eyes widen as she quickly raced ran away from Moonpaw. “I Moonpaw of Enchantedclan demand that Poppypaw can’t get away!” She meowed. Poppypaw then started running slower and slower till she tripped on a branch and fell. Moonpaw had caught up to her as Poppypaw was ready to start running again till Moonpaw saw the gash on her leg. Her wound was oozing of red blood dripping on the branches and the green grass.

Poppypaw’s Point of View:

Poppypaw tried to get up to run away from the traitor till she heard Moonpaw “Well, well well.” Poppypaw gasped as she looked at the black and white she-cat. “Moonpaw.” She hissed with venom. “Poppypaw I’ll give you two options you either tell nobody about what you heard or you’ll have to join Starclan.” Poppypaw’s eyes widened “You wouldn’t! The clans are depending on me, ever since Sunpaw left I’m the only one left! What will happen to the clans if I’m gone?” She said hysterically. Moonpaw started to blink rapidly and looked at the trees in the surrounding areas as she was looking for something.

She then looked directly at her as her claws unsheathed her claws, clawing the soft dirt. “You could always tell nobody. You could still live and we could work together to keep the clans safe.” Poppypaw then cut her off as she meowed surprisingly “What do you mean ‘we could work together’ your traitor who was plotting to kill one of your clanmates. How dare you even ask something like that.” Poppypaw meowed. Moonpaw quickly started blinking she then opened her muzzle to speak “ Look either you tell nobody about this or you die that simple.” She meowed. Poppypaw looked at her in disbelief. 

How could she even ask a question like that? She knew the cat standing beside her wasn’t an idiot but why ask a question like that. She knew the answer. “Kill me, and you’ll feel the wrath of Starclan. I swear it.” Poppypaw meowed, as her eyes blazed into Moonpaw. “Why should I fear Starclan’s wrath? Sometimes I wonder if your a fake, Poppypaw. I don’t believe you're a prophecy cat. You haven’t shown that your special in any way.” Poppypaw looked up to before opening her muzzle but Moonpaw beat her to it “I was there when she brought you in. I was awake with my sister Sagekit and our ceremony was going to be that day till you came in. I’m not saying this because I hate you, I’m merely saying it to tell you about that day. We were excited to meet you, you know?” She glanced at Poppypaw till she continued “But then they started talking about the prophecy over and over again. It turned excitement into boredom. You vexed me. I loathed you, for such a long time but then I realized I didn’t need to loathe you for you being special after all your personality is enough for that.” Moonpaw meowed as she slit Poppypaw’s throat as tears started to pour as memories surrounded her. 

Poppypaw blinked open her turquoise eyes as she was surrounded by many cats familiar and odd. She couldn’t recognize many of the cats but she did recognize Rosewhisker the dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. “Rosewhisker!” Poppypaw hurried towards her. Rosewhisker looked at her in shock but embraced the little one “Poppypaw, you’re here? I thought you were going to stay in the clans for many more moons before you would join me.” Her tail and ears drooped sadly. Poppypaw shook her head furiously “I believe you but I was murdered by Moonpaw.” Rosewhisker looked up to meet her turquoise eyes “Moonpaw?” 

“Is something the matter?” Poppypaw pressed on. Rosewhisker looked at her hesitantly but then continued “Very. You see Moonpaw’s a very, very special cat. You see Petalflame had a dream about her many moons before you were even brought into the clan. She has the power to destroy or preserve the clans.” Poppypaw heart quicken as she was shaken to the core. That couldn’t be right. But Rosewhisker wouldn’t lie to her. If she was telling the truth that meant that Moonpaw could be a danger to the clans. “Rosewhisker you must let me return back or at least deliver a message to Sweetstar or one of the medicine cats! We must warn them of Moonpaw’s evil and how she murdered me in cold blood because she was plotting to kill her own mother!” Rosewhisker shook her head “It’s too risky. You felt Moonpaw’s wrath when the ground shook and cracks started appearing out of nowhere. That’s just a sample of Moonpaw’s power.”

“But wait… What about Sunpaw? He’s still out there and he has powers maybe he could stop her?” Rosewhisker shook her head once again “Petalflame was talking about Moonpaw in her dream, not Sunpaw, Sunpaw simply possessed a great skill in climbing that looked like he flew like a bird. He was just a very talented cat, that’s all. He doesn’t have the power to stop Moonpaw.” Poppypaw’s tail drooped “Then what do we do?” Rosewhisker looked into the lake as Moonpaw had buried Poppypaw’s body, “We wait.”


	8. *Update*

Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry! I just have so much on my plate but right now I will start working on more chapters and editing. I'm going to be editing and making adjustments to the story and proofreading a bit more since I've been noticing some silly mistakes in the earlier chapters as well as a bit more worldbuilding. I'm planning on creating things that aren't in the Warrior cats series in Enchantedclan. I'm also going to publish an updated allegiances page with it going more in-depth with characters' families, maybe personalities, etc. As well as going more in-depth with some new Starclan cats! I might add this new allegiance page after chapter 6 or 7 is published. Anyway, I hope you guys will love these changes! Goodbye! 


End file.
